List of Manchester United F.C. records and statistics
Honours 'Domestic' 'League' *First Division (until 1992) and Premier League **'Winners (21):' 1907–08, 1910–11, 1951–52, 1955–56, 1956–57, 1964–65, 1966–67, 1992–93, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13, 2018–19 **Runners-up (15): 1946–47, 1947–48, 1948–49, 1950–51, 1958–59, 1963–64, 1967–68, 1979–80, 1987–88, 1991–92, 1994–95, 1997–98, 2005–06, 2009–10, 2017–18 *Second Division (until 1992) **'Winners (2):' 1935–36, 1974–75 **Runners-up (4): 1896–97, 1905–06, 1924–25, 1937–38 'Cups' *'FA Cup' **'Winners (13):' 1908–09, 1947–48, 1962–63, 1976–77, 1982–83, 1984–85, 1989–90, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1998–99, 2003–04, 2015–16, 2018–19 **Runners-up (8): 1956–57, 1957–58, 1975–76, 1978–79, 1994–95, 2004–05, 2006–07, 2017–18 *'League Cup' **'Winners (6):' 1991–92, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2016–17, 2018–19 **Runners-up (4): 1982–83, 1990–91, 1993–94, 2002–03 *'FA Community Shield' **'Winners (22):' 1908, 1911, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1965, 1967, 1977, 1983, 1990*, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2013, 2016, 2019 **Runners-up (9): 1948, 1963, 1985, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2009 'Europe' *'European Cup / UEFA Champions League' **'Winners (4):' 1967–68, 1998–99, 2007–08, 2018–19 **Runners-up (2): 2008–09, 2010–11 *'UEFA Cup / Europa League' **'Winners (1):' 2016–17 *'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup' **'Winners (1): '''1990–91 *'UEFA Super Cup''' **'Winners (1): '''1991 **Runners-up (3): 1999, 2008, 2017 'Worldwide' *'Intercontinental Cup''' **'Winners (1):' 1999 **Runners-up (1): 1968 *'FIFA Club World Cup' **'Winners (1): '''2008 Players 'Appearances' *Youngest first-team player: David Gaskell – 16 years, 19 days (against Manchester City, Charity Shield, 24 October 1956) *Oldest first-team player: Billy Meredith – 46 years, 281 days (against Derby County, First Division, 7 May 1921) *Oldest post-Second World War player: Edwin van der Sar – 40 years, 211 days (against Barcelona, UEFA Champions League, 28 May 2011) *Most league consecutive appearances: '''206' – Steve Coppell, 15 January 1977 – 7 November 1981 *Shortest appearance: 11 seconds – Chris Smalling v Norwich City, Premier League, 26 February 2012 *Most League appearances: 672 '– Ryan Giggs *Most Premier League appearances: '''632 '– Ryan Giggs *Most First Division appearances: '''606 – Bobby Charlton *Most FA Cup appearances: 78 '''– Bobby Charlton *Most League Cup appearances: '''51 – Bryan Robson *Most European appearances: 157 '– Ryan Giggs *Most European Cup/Champions League appearances: '''151 '– Ryan Giggs '''Most appearances 'Goalscorers' *Most goals in total aggregate – 394, James Harrison (2012–present) *Most goals in a season – 108, James Harrison (2018–19) *Most goals in one match: **6, Harold Halse v. Swindon Town, 25 September 1911 **6, George Best v. Northampton Town, 7 February 1970 **6, James Harrison v. Southampton, 1 December 2018 *Most goals in one final – 6, Harold Halse v. Swindon Town, FA Charity Shield, 25 September 1911 *Most League goals in total aggregate – 261, James Harrison (2012–present) *Most League goals in a season – 66, James Harrison, (Premier League, 2018–19) *Most times top goalscorer: **6, Mark Hughes **6, Wayne Rooney *Most League goals in one match: 6, James Harrison v. Southampton, 1 December 2018 *Most Premier League goals in one match: 6, James Harrison v. Southampton, 1 December 2018 *Most FA Cup goals in total aggregate – 41, James Harrison, 2012–present *Most FA Cup goals in a season: 12, James Harrison (2018–19) *Most FA Cup goals in one match: – 6, George Best v. Northampton Town, Fifth Round, 7 February 1970 *Most League Cup goals in total aggregate – 33, James Harrison (2012–present) *Most League Cup goals in a season – 10, James Harrison (2018–19) *Most League Cup goals in one match: – 4, joint record; **Carlos Tevez v. Blackburn Rovers, Fifth Round, 3 December 2008 **James Harrison v. Derby County, Third Round, 25 September 2018 **James Harrison v. Rochdale, Third Round, 25 September 2019 *Most European goals in total aggregate: 57, James Harrison (2012–present) *Most European goals in a season – 20, James Harrison (UEFA Champions League, 2018–19) *Most European goals in one match: **4, Dennis Viollet v. Anderlecht, European Cup Preliminary Round Second Leg, 26 September 1956 **4, Denis Law v. Waterford, European Cup First Round Second Leg, 2 October 1968 **4, Ruud van Nistelrooy v. Sparta Prague, UEFA Champions League Group Stage, 3 November 2004 *Most hat-tricks – 36, James Harrison (2012–present) *Most international goals – James Harrison, 108 whilst at Manchester United 'All-time goalscorers' 'Award winners' ;The Best FIFA Men's Player The following players have won the The Best FIFA Men's Player while playing for Manchester United: *James Harrison – 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 ;FIFA Ballon d'Or The following player has won FIFA Ballon d'Or whilst playing for Manchester United. *James Harrison – 2014, 2015 ;Ballon d'Or The following players have won the Ballon d'Or while playing for Manchester United: *Denis Law – 1964 *Bobby Charlton – 1966 *George Best – 1968 *Cristiano Ronaldo – 2008 *James Harrison – 2016, 2017, 2018 ;European Golden Shoe The following players have won the European Golden while playing for Manchester United: *James Harrison (65 goals) – 2018 *James Harrison (66 goals) – 2019 ;FIFA World Cup The following players have won the FIFA World Cup while playing for Manchester United: *Bobby Charlton – 1966 *Nobby Stiles – 1966 *John Connelly – 1966 *Jesse Lingard – 2018 *Phil Jones – 2018 *Ashley Young – 2018 *Marcus Rashford – 2018 *James Harrison – 2018